


Mirroring Reflections

by Astrelli



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 13:42:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6081489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astrelli/pseuds/Astrelli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kamui pressed his fingers against the cold metal of his armor, wishing for the fabric he once wore as a youth. If only he could return to a simpler time. Maybe then he wouldn't have to stand on a battlefield across from his spiteful younger sister, entangled in a bloody war for choosing his birthright over his bonds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirroring Reflections

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is an au of sorts with a lot of things that will most definitely branch away from the game's plot line due to sake of a: not completing the game(s) yet, b: being unable to let this idea go. and c: divergence is always the better choice. This story can also be found on my Fanfiction account under the pen name OpenOtaku at a later date. (Aka: tomorrow.)

“There is not one without the other.”

They were twins, born on the eve of the hunter’s moon. One, with the affinity of life. The other: the curse of death. 

The morning grays of Nohr peered through the large windows as the eldest child awoke first. The eldest was a boy: sickly and frail. No amount of food could stick onto his bones. Like a budding rose, the boy’s pale skin was thin. One could see the blue veins coursing blood through his skin as he squirmed in his silken sheets. However, the boy did not let this best him. Sitting up slowly, his red eyes peered into the room groggily as he tried to blink away the sleep. His soft white locks lay atop his head in a shaggy mess looking more like a bird’s nest than hair. The boy yawned as the last bit of sleep left his small frame as his arms reached up in odd positions as he stretched. 

“Kamui.” A soft voice hissed. The boy now known as Kamui, opened his eyes as his arms slacked before he locked eyes with a pair of darker red eyes. Kamui grinned as the other child huffed and turned away in anger. 

“Did I wake you Corrin?” The boy smiled down at his younger sister. He already knew the answer, but the opportunity to tease her served to be too great a temptation. 

The younger, much healthier child turned and glared at the boy. Her dusk red eyes drilling holes into his forehead as she huffed. “Yes. You did.” The child growled, her high voice still groggy from sleep. “As you always do.” 

Kamui laughed as he watched his younger sister sigh in defeat as she too sat up, with so much more ease than the eldest, that the boy fought the surge of jealousy that coursed through his heart. 

“You’re so lucky.” Kamui felt his cheeks redden as Corrin scowled at him in confusion. 

“What are you talking about?” Corrin narrowed her eyes as Kamui diverted his gaze in shame. 

“Y-You’re so much stronger than me-” The princeling began, his fingers found their way into the smalls holes at the hem of his shirt. “A-And you get to play with big brother Marx whenever he visits-”

“Shut up.” The girl cut him off harshly, her face scrunched up in pure annoyance. Her grim eyes flashed dangerous. Another emotion flashed across her face, but as a child at the tender age of 9 Kamui missed it. “You really are stupid, aren’t you?” 

The boy then returned to fiddling with the holes of his shirt. All of which were self inflicted. It was an anxious habit in which the boy would fuss with his shirts, causing small holes to proliferate his clothing. It aggravated Jakob and Flora to no end, but the boy couldn’t quell the habit even if he tried. “I-I’m not-”

“You are if you do this every morning.” The girl sniffed the air in irritation as she stretched, chasing all clues of sleep from her frame. “Use that stupid brain that Felicia is so quick to praise to think before you speak.” The girl slipped from her bed onto strong feet. 

“B-But-” Kamui looked away his his sister got closer, expecting the child to strike him in relation as she normally does. 

“No buts. I’m not going to be with you forever. So, stop complaining about getting stronger and get stronger.” Corrin bit back gruffly as she gently grasped her frail brother and pulled him from the bed with such ease that the boy felt the jealousy peak once again. Corrin set him on the fur carpet as his legs wobbled dangerously. The peach haired girl grasped his shirt to keep him from falling as he steadied himself. 

The albino sighed in frustration once he finally steadied on weak legs. “It’s harder than it sounds.” 

“Playing chess is harder than it sounds but you don’t hear me complaining.” Corrin supplied blandly as she walked to the closet and threw the door open. Stretching onto her toes she wrestled the first pair of boy clothes she found before chucking them at her frail brother. 

The boy in question squawked before the clothes knocked him off his feet and onto the bed once again as the boy groaned in pain. “What was that for?!”

“It was to check your reflexes.” Corrin tithes as she yanked another outfit off a hanger so that she may prepare as well. 

Kamui whined as he slowly sat up, glaring harmlessly at his younger sister who had already begun to change clothes. She seemed unperturbed by his company, so the boy also began to change. The quicker they got ready, the less amount of time the servants would dot on them and the more amounts of time to spend honing their skills. While also focusing on hobbies. 

Corrin dressed in her training wears as she pulls her long hair into a high ponytail. Despite moving so quickly, the child was still tired as the dullness of her eyes was enough for Kamui to notice.  
“You could have slept longer, you know.” Kamui jumped when he felt his sister’s piercing eyes cut through him once more, as if she was silently taking him apart piece by piece with all the training she received from Marx. 

“Right. The moment Jakob and Felicia get word of one that one of us are awake the other will soon be awakened soon after. And in most cases I am the one who is awakened. So, I’d rather wake up with you that be awoken by Felicia’s touch.” The girl huffed as she buttoned the last button of her jacket, completing the task of getting ready long before he even began to take his night shirt off. “Now, I’m going to see how close to the training ground I can get before either Jakob or Flora flank me. Judging by the last attempt, I’m guessing 70 feet from our door. What is your bet?”

Kamui tilted his head before he considered his sister’s proposition. Honestly, the boy had no real intention of getting dressed by himself. He preferred having the help of the servants, as it gave him time to spend with all of them. Even for such a normal mundane task. However, back to the task before him the boy smiled up at the younger child who stood by the door. 

“I give you 50. Since it’s Saturday, Jakob and Flora are always on the move an hour earlier.”

The girl snorted before she left the room, leaving the older twin alone to own his vices to await the arrivals of his retainers.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, hopefully you enjoyed the first chapter of Reflecting Mirrors. This first chapter was sort of slow and really only established Kamui and Corrin, next chapter will speed things up as more characters are introduced. Also, please note that the person speaking at the beginning will be alternating between Kamui and Corrin respectively.


End file.
